


I Hate You More

by AnimefangirlPeggy65



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)
Genre: Angst, Awkward situations, Basically the things that happen in the series and then some, Cuz let's face it there aren't many fics for the 1987 turtles, Depression, Domestic Things, Drinking, F/M, Gore, Humor, If you catch my drift ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Lots o' headcanons, Lots of Arguing, Low self-esteem issues and maybe, Ninja Reader, PTSD, Rating may go up, Reader and Shredder hate eachother at first, Reader has a scar, Reader has an angsty past, Reader isn't actually all that mean to Bebop and Rocksteady, Sass, Shredder's actually a softie under all that sass and agressiveness, Slow Build, Time Travel, Trust Issues, lots and lots of sass, random shit, survivor's guilt, waitress reader, will probably add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimefangirlPeggy65/pseuds/AnimefangirlPeggy65
Summary: Your relationship had been anything but kind. Thinking back on it made you laugh. Seriously, how had the two of you ended up together? At first, it was nothing but piss and vinegar, now you were just chilling in each other's rooms and doing cute coupley stuff. Dear God, what had happened? Then you thought about that one night and suddenly things didn't seem so confusing anymore. The rain, the God awful situation...Yep. You knewexactlyhow the two of you had ended up together.





	1. Just a Normal Morning

**Author's Note:**

> XD Did I mention I used to have a thing for the 1987 Shredder? No? Well, now you know. He was one of my childhood crushes. When I was like, six or seven, I saw his face in one of the episodes and thought, 'Shit, this guy is kinda hot.' XD Not to mention James Avery's voice. Those two things had me sold. Then I saw the 1987 turtles were on sale for around five bucks per season at the first of this month, and I was like, 'Hell yeah! My childhood!' I bought all the seasons they had and started binge watching them. Let's just say my appreciation for Shredder came back. I mean, sure, he's whiny and has anger issues, but I always liked to (and still do) think that characters like him had something more behind them. Not to mention the 1987 version was mostly just for shits and giggles and had little to no continuity until season 9 and 10. I'm gonna try and add some continuity to this- emphasis on _try._ Anyway, there's going to be lots of headcanons and sass. :P I've been having a Shredder phase here lately and my fanfiction needs aren't being met. (T^T Nor are my fanart needs!) That's why I made this thing. All the fanfics I found for him are the newer version and to be honest, I kind of don't like it. Sorry for those of you who do, but it's just not my thing. I'm more of a 1987 and 2003 TMNT gal. Also, I may end up taking off the Turtles forever tag. I don't know yet.

_You're falling. Fear fills your mind. It's an endless abyss of blacks and whites. Is this space? Fear grips you tightly as you struggle to find some sort of grip. Anything, anything to hold onto. Just please stop the falling sensations! You gasp, losing air. You're suffocating. Shit! Just when you think you're about to die, you find yourself waking up. You're confused. Where are you? It's an alley, that much is certain, but where? You don't belong here. This is not your home city. How did you get here? Your (e/c) eyes narrow in confusion. Moving to stand you walk out of the alley and take a good look around._

_Seriously, where the fuck are you?_

\---------------------------------------------------------

You suck in a deep breath as you hurriedly sit up. Placing your hand over your heart and gripping your nightshirt for comfort, you try to steady your breathing. Calmness fills you as you find yourself in your room. It's dark, but the light peering in from the streetlight outside tells you that you're safe. You catch your breath and sigh as you fall back on your bed. That was the third time this week. And it's been seven weeks since the...uh, _incident_. No one must know of what transpired then. It could jeopardize everything. You're already identity-less here. If anyone asks for your ID you'll be in deep shit.

You've thought of all these things. You didn't belong here. This wasn't your home. How you'd gotten here was beyond you. Ever since you woke up in that alley, it was like everything changed. Ever since you went on that mission,... You sighed and sat up. Now was not the time to be thinking of the past. Surviving in this world was all that mattered. Life was tough in New York City, but you survived. Especially when you were one of the people to be feared. Your step-father had trained you well in the ways of the ninja. He'd be so disappointed in you if he were here now.

You had been abusing your skill in working for someone who didn't exactly have the best morals or motives, but hey, they payed you well. Besides, since the incident, you didn't much care for anything. You shifted and slipped your legs over the edge of the bed. The floor was cold. Glancing over at your clock, you found it was only 2:43 a.m. You were going to be groggy once you got to work. Oh well, better than no sleep at all, you supposed. Work starts in about five hours, time to get started on your routine since you wouldn't be getting much more sleep tonight...Or morning, whatever.

You stood and stretched, listening to your back pop and one of your shoulders. After that, you waddled into the bathroom, still a bit tired, but awake from the nightmare. On your way past the mirror, you chanced a glance at your hair. Halting, you turned to inspect how ruffled it was. As you were smoothing down your hair, you found yourself staring at your scar. Such a hideous deformation it was. It was big and easily noticed. It started close to your ear, not far from your tragus and spanned from there over to half way to your nose before it dropped down and covered your neck down from there.

It stopped just below your clavicle and touched your shoulder a bit. You hated it. It damaged your image, in your opinion. It was darker than your natural skin color and stuck out like a sore thumb. You were quick to send it a disapproving look for just being there before going on about getting ready. It was the main reason for your insecurity and the reason you always covered it up with your mask. You snorted, thinking back on your encounter with Shredder. What an annoying prick that guy was. Sheesh.

You remember lounging around in the Technodrome and him just staring you down as if afraid you were going to bite him or something. You finally grew tired of his wary expression. He acted all big and bad around you, but you could see that edge of terror he held beneath his facade. You had just turned to him and said, 'What? Think I'm some alien too and that I'm just going to lower my mask and have a mouth full of big sharp teeth or some shit? Trust me, I'm completely human and would appreciate it if you stopped staring at me like that.'

He seemed to calm just a fraction, but your words only seemed to be an incentive for him to get even more competitive and not have to worry about you being some weird freaky alien yourself that could devour him if you got angry. Just the thought was laughable. Even if he had thought that, he wouldn't tell you. He was one of those guys with the big, tough attitude until things went wrong. You shook your head, letting the water from the shower head wash over you as you thought about your past experiences in the Technodrome. There was never a dull moment, that was for sure.

Though there was one thing that really annoyed you. No matter how hard you tried, no matter how many upper hands you'd gotten against those turtles Shredder and Krang were constantly complaining about, they always seemed to win. You narrowed your eyes. Just how many times had you had one, a couple, or all of them at your mercy and had something happen that jeopardized all your hard work? Sure, you could see why they got away when at Shredder's or Krang's mercy. They usually took time to gloat and wasted their chance, but you?

You hadn't done that, so why did the odds always seem to be in the turtle's favor? Eh. It was too early for this shit. This is the kinda stuff you think about while trying to sleep, not in the shower. You stepped out from under the spray of water to grab your shampoo. Opening it, you squirted some into your hand before closing the lid with one hand and rubbing your hands together to spread the shampoo before lathering up your hair with it. You half wondered what kind of scheme they'd come up with today. It was certainly something to look forward to.

There was always a certain satisfaction you got when you were able to successfully sneak into a ware house or some heavily guarded area and sneak back out undetected with some rare or prized item in hand. You got payed cool weaponry for your services and it gave you something to gloat in Shredder's face about. From the first time you met him, you didn't like him. The feeling was mutual on his side, as well. It became sort of a competition between you two. At first you feared he'd taken your position because he had an army on his side and you didn't.

When Krang said the two of you were meant to be partners, things didn't go over too well. To you, he was a rival, an enemy. He was shady and untrustworthy. Several times already he'd tried to overthrow your boss and you didn't like that one bit. He wanted power? He'd have to go through you first. Especially if he was trying to use your boss to gain this power. You didn't take that shit from anyone. So, he fought to try and make himself trustworthy (Kind of. He just wanted in Krang's good graces so he could screw him over later, you just knew it.) and you fought to keep yourself as Krang's favorite.

This was a personal thing to you. If he wanted to get higher on the ladder, he'd have to fight for it because you weren't going down without one. Plus, traitorous scum was not welcome around you. You seriously needed some repellent for that shit. This wasn't the first time you had a traitor among your ranks, and didn't seem to be the last. Eh, a bad penny always turns up, you supposed. Stepping forward, you let the lukewarm water wash away the shampoo. Uh-oh. Better hurry up and soap yourself before all the water got cold. You didn't need a cold shower right now, you needed a warm one. Maybe, if you were lucky, it would warm you cold, sassy heart.

Pffft- Nah. That wasn't going to happen no matter how many warm showers you took. You briefly wondered where you'd gotten all your sass from, but seeing as you were around two sass master for half of your week days...Well, it wasn't hard to figure out where you'd gotten it when you thought of it that way. A better question to ask yourself was how Shredder had the energy to argue with both you and Krang on a daily basis...You didn't have an answer for that one, not even some jab at him. Hmm...Oh well, time to soap up and finish your shower! You sighed as you stepped out and wrapped a towel around yourself, drying off.

Yep. The day was already starting out nicely, you thought as you made sure the towel was securely wrapped around you before grabbing another towel to wrap your hair in. You walked out of the bathroom and into your room to look for something to wear. At the moment, you didn't care much for hiding your scar. You were home, and as long as no one knocked- which you doubted they would at this hour, but you never know- you were in the green. Sparing another glance at the clock, you found you had four more hours to kill before you went to your part-time job.

Hey, you had to make money for this apartment somehow. Working for villains just doesn't pay the way cash does. Sure, you get all sorts of cool gadgets for your work, but you wouldn't sell those for anything. Besides, even if you did do something like rob a bank, the turtles would probably kick your ass for it. They had a knack for finding out and ruining not only your plans, but Shredder's and Krang's as well. And that nosy reporter girl has a knack for finding your secret hideouts, though she does offer great information on places to hit next.

Though, in hindsight, perhaps it wasn't the best idea to steal things from a place that was just on the news. The turtles seem to always watch the news, and have enough common sense to predict that place will be attacked soon by Shredder and Krang. For some reason this never seemed to deter them, though. You tossed your towel on the bed and got dressed for the day before drying off your hair and combing it out in front of the vanity. You half considered having toast for breakfast. You felt like being lazy and it was easy to make, but then you remembered you're a woman with class. Women with class have fancy breakfasts.

You felt like rewarding yourself, so you decided to go all out. Oh yeah, bacon with biscuits and eggs. That sounded nice. Bacon, eggs, and biscuits for breakfast it was. Then maybe you'd watch some television and lounge about before work. Yep, your life may not have been the best, but it certainly wasn't the worst.


	2. We're Where?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as planned. But when do they ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said I'd be altering how things go in the series? Yeah, let's assume there were more attempts made to destroy the turtles before episode 5 rolls around. Also, I hope this isn't too much sass for you guys. XD I couldn't resist.

Friday had rolled around once more. You were grateful for the weekend to finally be here. Normally, you weren't home this early on Fridays. You worked three days out of the week, and sometimes not even that payed the rent. It was hard to pay the rent and all the bills when about all you made a month was $281.25, give or take.

Not only did you have to pay for rent; electricity; water, you also had to pay for your food and other daily necessities like toilet paper. Toilet paper was really important, alongside soap; shampoo; tampons/pads;... You name it. Oh well, life wasn't all bad you supposed.

Melina was a nice boss, and sometimes nice bosses aren't easy to come by. She actually cared about her workers' well-being and never got on anyone's case unless they were slacking. She was pretty understanding for the most part, though. The cafe was a nice little place, too.. It was a pretty decent size.

There were fifteen tables in total and at least two chairs on each side of the perfectly square tables. There were nice little windows, a glass door, and several plants placed about. Such a cute little cafe didn't seem to fit in with the often times filthy streets of New York. There was a lot of crime and trash in the streets.

You let a small smile appear on your face at that. You kind of contributed to the crime part, but at least you didn't litter. Currently, you sat on your couch, watching TV and eating ice cream. Hey, you'd been working pretty hard here lately. You deserved a little treat. There was a familiar beeping noise and you had to hold back a sigh.

You took the spoon from your mouth and placed the icecream on the coffee table. Grabbing a pillow, you placed it against the arm of the couch and leaned against it to hide your scar. Throwing an arm over the bottom of your face, you used the other to grab your commdevice.

"Yes?" You asked as the screen came to life.

An angry looking Shredder appeared and you had to resist the urge to roll your eyes.

"Ugh! What do _you_ want?"

Shredder crossed his arms, sending you an even harder glare...If that was even possible.

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

"Uh, enjoying my weekend? Duh. What does it look like?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "What? Do you want a vacation, as well?" He asked, faking sympathy.

"Uh, yeah. Actually that soun-" You were going to say, 'that sounds nice,' but he cut your sincerity off.

You really wouldn't mind a small vacation. Especially since he was in the Technodrome 24/7 now-a-days. You seriously couldn't seem to catch a break from that guy.

"Did you forget Friday isn't part of the weekend?! Or was that just one of those things you _conveniently_ forgot?"

"Well, excuse me for not wanting to do all that ridiculous work you expect me to do."

"It wouldn't be so bad if you were actually here for a good portion of the day!"

"I'm sorry I actually have to have a job to pay for my apartment, alright?" You said, rolling your eyes to emphasize your sarcasm.

"If you want paid, I expect you to actually be here today."

"You haven't been paying me for like, the last two weeks. I shouldn't have to put up with this. Where's those two new blasters you promised me? What about those anti-gravity boots from last week?"

"I told you and Krang both, we're pressed for supplies right now." You clicked your tongue.

"That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't decided to do all that stuff to get rid of the turtles, now would it?"

"Why you-"

"Oops! So sorry, but it seems our connection is getting bad." You said, not even trying to mask your sarcasm as you began to press random buttons and then turn it off completely.

You continued to ignore the commdevice for the rest of the day, opting instead to angrily eat your ice cream when it did beep. You were sure this would get you into some trouble with Krang, but right now, you just didn't care. If Shredder thought he could boss you around just because he actually had a body unlike Krang, he had another thing coming.

Just because you worked for Krang did not mean you worked for Shredder, too. His ego was too big for his own good, anyway. It wasn't until about two weeks later that Shredder actually did something useful. You quickly pulled off your waitress headband bow thing before answering your comm device.

"Yes?" You asked, having to retreat to the bathroom since he commed you during your work hour.

It was something you asked Krang not to do, but you knew Shredder wouldn't listen anyway so you weren't really surprised to see his face instead of Krang's. You'd long since learned to keep from making a face when he commed. He should be happy, if nothing else. You could have not made an effort to try and get along with him.

Krang seemed to like teaming you and Shredder up. You assumed it was to spite the two of you. Maybe if you faked an effort to get along with him, Krang would stop. It was unlikely, but a girl could hope, right?

"I think you'll be very pleased."

"Oh really?" You asked, raising an eyebrow as an amused smirk came onto your face.

Not that he could see it, though.

"Yes, really." He responded, sounding kind of annoyed. "I have a surprise for you. A few, actually." He spoke, voice going back to sounding pleased with himself.

"Okay. Be down there about one."

"One?! But that's three hours from now!" You sent him a deadpan look.

"Look, I get off work at twelve. Then, I have to walk home and get ready in case I do actual ninja things today. So, all in all, I'll be down there around twelve thirty or one. Take your pick." He gave a growl at your response.

"Fine! You better be grateful, though!"

"We'll see about that, now. ______, out." You said, not bothering to hear his response.

Welp. Time to get back to work.

\---------------------------------------

"Well, well, would you look at that? Is this my blasters and anti-gravity boots? Nice~ You've even got my grappling hook." You spoke, examining the items laid out nicely.

"It is. What do you think?" He asked, turning from his work to cross his arms in a smug way.

You were too busy observing the blaster to actually wipe the smug from his voice and body language.

"Do they actually work?" You asked, looking it over and getting a feel for holding it.

You pointed it at him as though you were about to shoot him. Regardless of how much he pissed you off, you weren't really going to. He actually supplied you with the items you requested, so you could put aside something for today. However, he didn't seem to know you weren't really intending to hurt him.

He raised his hands in defense despite it probably not being able to do much to shield him if you actually did shoot.

"Of course it works, you broad! Now point that thing else where!" You snickered.

"Ah, come on, Shred-head. I wasn't actually going to shoot you. What, you think I want a lecture from Krang? He'd have my head for shooting you, you're supposed to supply him with a body."

"I told you not to call me that! Those blasted turtles already do that enough as it is!"

"By the way, did you ever do that?"

"I did, actually."

"Well! Color me surprised! You got things done today!

"Is it really that shocking?"

"Eh." You said, twisting your hand in a 'sort of' gesture.

"You really should give me more credit, you know." He said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Nah. You usually screw it up."

"Why you-" He outstretched his arms as though to try and choke you.

With a cackle, you hopped away and dashed out of the room.

"Are you sure you wanna get on Krang's bad side~?"

"I'm sure with your life in exchange for a body, he won't be too upset!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

\------------------------------------------

You would have laughed at how ridiculous Krang's call for back up was. It sounded hilariously gay. However, you didn't have the time to laugh. With four turtles on your back and Krang wildly swinging what appeared to be axe blades, you had your hands full.

"Watch it!" You shouted, ducking for the umpteenth time. "I'd rather not be hit with friendly fire, thank you."

"Just shut up and help me!"

"Alright, alright, I'm trying!" You parried one of Leonardo's swords with your own and had to dodge the next attack, your dagger being used to keep from getting smacked in the face with a staff.

The sound of approaching footsteps caught everyone's attention.

"Uh-oh! It's that retro- muto- thingamabob!" Both Michelangelo's and Raphael's attention was diverted.

"He's gonna use it to turn us back into ordinary turtles!" Thankfully, Donatello's attention was next to go.

"Well, gang, it looks like it's back to the ol' pet shop for us!"

Now you only had to worry about attacks from Leonardo. You were quick to dodge his attack and get him in a head lock.

"Far from it. Tonight I dine on turtle soup."

"Just shut up and fire the damn thing!" You shouted, struggling to keep a hold on Leonardo.

You let out an audible, 'Ugh,' when Shredder decided to be dramatic and aim the gun with two hands instead of one. He could have already fired the damn thing! You saw Splinter approaching behind him and released your hold on Leonardo to toss your dagger, but you weren't fast enough.

You hissed in anger when the gun backfired and was knocked from Shredder's hands when part of Splinter's staff made contact with it.

"What a nice shot there, Shredder. Could you have been any slower?" You asked, making your way back to the Technodrome.

Thanks to a grappling hook already dangling from the giant hole, it was fairly easy for you to slip down and get back inside. However, you didn't expect things to back fire horribly not a little while afterwards. Sure, you didn't expect the turtles to relent, but you didn't expect things to go haywire.

"Okay, what is going on?!" You shouted, holding on as tightly as you could to one of the machines attached to the floor as you tried to keep yourself from getting sucked in the weird portal.

"The portal mechanism has been reversed!" Krang supplied.

"Don't...Wanna...Die...!" You struggled to keep your grip and pull yourself forward enough to get away from the pull of gravity.

Suddenly, the pull stopped and you found yourself smacking the ground, surrounded by rubble. You groaned, rubbing your head.

"What the devil happened? Where the devil are we?!"

"Good question." You said, sarcasm not present for once.

You walked over to see what Shredder was looking at beyond the window. You gasped in horror.

"What is-" You started to ask, but Krang began to laugh maniacally.

"Dimension X?! No!"

"What?! Dimension X?!" You exclaimed, sharing Shredder's horror.

"At last, I can conquer my home dimension!" Shredder crossed his arms, sending Krang a very displeased look.

You, on the other hand, were completely terrified. You glanced between the two, hand brought to your covered face. If you didn't have the mask on, you would have chewed nervously on your nails. You didn't want to live here!

"But I don't wanna conquer this place, I wanna conquer Earth!" Had you not been so afraid, you would have said something about Shredder being a whiny child.

You might end up whining yourself to try and get Krang to somehow zap you back to Earth with some kind of ray or send you through some portal. You did _not_ want to stay here. You had a job, an apartment to pay for! You had a bluegill- Well, two if you were able to get another to keep it company- to feed!

"In Dimension X, I am absolute master. You will do my bidding from now on." Wait.

When did Shredder take the metal mask piece off? Being without it made him just a bit more intimidating since you could actually see his full expression.

"The Shredder takes orders from no one!" He stated, leaning down to Krang's height and placing his hands on his hips.

'Sass mode: activated.' Was all you could think.

"We shall see, Oroku Saki!" Oh God, why did it feel like you were just put in the middle of a war zone? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, first person to comment a name for the bluegill gets to name it. It's a girl, btw. I was gonna go with a goldfish, but I figured that'd be too cliche. There are more pet fishes than just goldfish.


	3. Wanna Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the reader attempts to convince Krang to send her back to Earth and fails. She decides she needs a sparring partner and, begrudgingly, decides Shredder is the only one who can match her in skill. She soon finds out just how dangerous that spiky armor of his is.

"Come on, Krang! Please? What about my precious little bluegill? She'll die if I don't feed her!" 

"I have dimension to conquer, and you're worried about a fish?! They don't even do anything!" You crossed your arms, feeling somewhat attacked.

How dare! 

"You're almost as bad as Shredder! 'Send me back to Earth, send me back to Earth! Please, I promise I'll do better this time!'" He said in a mocking voice that was meant to imitate Shredder. "Except you're complaining about some useless bluegill." He stated, jabbing you in the shoulder. 

You merely glared. Had it been anyone else dare lay a hand on you in this manner, you would have broken their hand or arm and thrown them for a loop. 

"You're insufferable!" You spat, storming towards the door. 

"Why, thank you." He said, taking what you said as a compliment. 

"I- You- Rrrr!" You punched the wall and stomped your way out of the room. 

You hadn't thought things through and felt your knuckles throb. You wouldn't cry, though, not until you found out how your bluegill was doing. Your father kept koi in a pond at your old house. 

You'd settled with a bluegill since koi were a bit hard to look at after what had happened. You would have gotten a dog, which you'd always wanted, but bigger pets like dogs and cats weren't allowed.

The only pets you could keep were smaller ones that could be kept in a small pen or an aquarium. 

You had a seventy gallon tank for your bluegill, and though you half considered getting another fish, you weren't exactly sure how big she would get. 

If she got too big, you may have to release her or give her away. You really didn't want to, but it was a possibility.

And you weren't exactly sure how she'd behave to having another fish in there with her, same species or not. 

You had heard some animals enjoy having another of their kind to keep them company, but you weren't entirely sure about fish. You'd never owned a bluegill up until this point. 

You tried to do research, but it was quite the hassle when the technology was different from what you were used to. All you had to rely on here was books and the word of other people. 

It was frustrating and you needed something to take your anger out on, something that wouldn't break your hand. 

After beating the crap out of a punching bag in what you'd dubbed 'The Training Room,' you decided that you needed a sparing partner. You needed someone to fight back, someone you could test your strength on. 

As much as you hated to admit it, Shredder was he only eligible sparring partner. Krang was out of the question and Bebop and Rocksteady weren't strong enough to handle you. 

It would be more of you using them as a punching bag instead of sparring. They needed more training. Not to mention they weren't ninja. It just wasn't their fighting style. 

They were more street style fighters and would have their asses handed to them if you fought them. You fought with a sort of finesse. 

You did back flips with ease, dodged with a swiftness no tank type fighter could, and were often considered a 'dirty fighter' due to taking advantage of any weak points. 

Their fighting style was a head-on attack strategy. Shredder sometimes used this method, but he was more ninja than Bebop and Rocksteady. 

You'd need a calm mind to take on the two brutes. You didn't want to beat the shit out of them, you wanted an equal to help burn anger. Someone you could fight and not have to worry about seriously injuring.

Sadly, Shredder was the only possible sparring partner at the moment. With a sigh, you began to seek him out. 

\-----------------------------------

"Fight me." Was your first words when you did find him. 

"I- What?" He glanced up at you from behind the newspaper he was reading, an almost confused look appearing in his eyes.

He was reclined in a chair with one leg lifted so that his ankle was touching his other knee. You briefly wondered how many times he'd accidentally stabbed himself with that ridiculous armor. 

"Fight me. I need a sparring partner." You said, eyeing the newspaper.

It looked oddly familiar.

"Go spar with Bebop and Rocksteady. I'm busy." He said, turning back to the newspaper and flipping the page.

"No you're not. Stop lying." You walked up and pulled the newspaper down, leaning down to his height so you could look him in the eyes. "By the way, you wouldn't have by any chance taken this newspaper from the place I usually sit and read, would you?"

"...Maybe." He glanced around before drawing out the word. 

You grinned underneath your mask.

"Thief." 

"Finders keepers." You shrugged in response, standing up straight once more. 

"Suppose so. I've already read it anyway. But seriously, spar with me. I need someone who can match my agility as a ninja, and you're the only one in the Technodrome who's not a straight up brute force user." Well, perhaps you could have worded that better. 

He was a brute force user, but he was a ninja like you, so that was something. 

"Basically, I need a challenge. I'd have Bebop and Rocksteady on the ground in no time."

"Is that so? And just because you can take them on, you think you can take on me?" He asked, arms crossing in a smug manner as he leaned back in the chair. 

"Won't know until I try." 

"Are we talking hand-to-hand combat or weaponry?"

"Depends. I'm not picky. I just need someone to spar with. Krang's really pissing me off here lately."

"Interesting." He drawled, obviously intrigued and wanting to get under your skin. "What happened to him being the only one you'd take orders from, hm? I thought you were his lap dog." 

"Just because he pissed me off doesn't mean I'm switching sides, you walking tin can." 

"At least I have armor." 

"Are we sparring or not?" 

\------------------------------------

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Careful!" You shouted as he tried to dislodge his spiky shoulder guards from the lower half of your pants leg. 

He'd tried to move his shoulder a bit and when that didn't work, he grabbed your leg and tried to ease it off the shoulder guard.

You had attempted to roundhouse kick him in the side of the face and he'd moved a certain way which caused you to not only get cut, but also for his spikes to get lodged into your pants leg. 

Everything had been fine before you went for that roundhouse kick. You felt as though you'd been fairing pretty well up until that point. You were more of a dodger than Shredder. 

He blocked most of your attacks, taking them head on. You should have expected something like this due to how he moved around, attacked, and dodged with that armor. 

You should have known you'd get cut on it while sparring. 

"Okay, okay. Let go. I'm gonna try and-" You hissed, letting out a pathetic whine as the blades brushed your cuts from the earlier.

He immediately withdrew his hand from your leg at the noise. This had to be the first time you'd ever heard him say the word sorry.

You bit your lip in embarrassment and tried to lift your leg higher so his shoulder spikes would just cut through the fabric. 

However, they were being stubborn and pieces of it would get in the corners and not cut properly. When it was apparent this wasn't working, Shredder removed the shoulder guard completely.

To do this, however, he had to take off the hand guard then the lower arm guard and slip the shoulder guard off after. 

"That is so impractical. Why bother if you have to put them on and take them off like that? Can't you just have them buckle together or something so you can just take one off without having to remove all of them?" You asked, staring at the elastic material attached to the metal. 

You hissed again as he began to remove the shoulder guard, feeling the fabric of your pants and the blades brush against your cuts again.

"Would you shut up? You're bleeding all over the place and you want to lecture me on how my armor is constructed? Besides, I paid a lot of money for this material. It doesn't give under the weight of the armor." You made a whine like noise as realization dawned on you.

"My leg is gonna look like someone tried to slice it like ham."

"Stop whining. You were the one who tried to roundhouse kick me in the face."

"Yeah, well, next time, you're taking all these spikes off." 

"If there's a next time. With the way you're behaving, you might not have a leg by next time. Here, unhook yourself. And don't step on the other spikes! Krang will have my head if you end up slicing your leg off." He said as he handed you the arm guard.

"How considerate." Was your sarcastic response as you tried to keep balancing yourself on one leg while you untangled yourself. 

You sat down on the floor- minding the other spiky armor guards- and began trying to untangle the armor from your pants. 

"This is exactly why women shouldn't be ninja." 

"Alright, you prejudiced fuck. Just because I was born with a vagina doesn't mean I can't kick men's asses." Shredder went oddly quiet. 

Uncomfortable with the silence, you tried to break it. 

"If I hadn't got cut on the spikes, I would have kicked your ass and you know it." You grinned beneath your mask, eager to get under his skin. 

"In your dreams, half pint."

"Six foot behemoth."

"Intolerable woman." 

"Metal faced idiot." 

"Lazy, no good broad!" 

"Quick-tempered, power hungry maniac!"

"Detestable, loud-mouthed shrew!" 

"You're such a tool, Shredder!" You shouted, tossing the shoulder guard at him.

He caught it easily. 

"And you're so coarse that I'd be surprised if anyone ever found you to be attractive!" Though you'd never say it out loud, that one actually kind of got to you.

You already knew people didn't find you attractive. Your scar turned everyone away. You hated yourself for it. It was exactly why your face was hidden whenever you were out of the house or not alone.

You hid your expression from him, letting your hair fall in your face. You wouldn't cry. You couldn't. Not now. You let anger build up in its place as you lifted your fierce gaze to meet Shredder's.

"You know, I'm no cactus expert, but I certainly know a prick when I see one!" With that, you limped your way out of the room and off to the one you'd claimed as your own for the time being. 

Shutting the door behind you, you slid down to the floor with a sigh. You felt tears prick your eyes again. Stupid, dumbass- Tears fell without your permission. Angrily, you wiped them away. 

This wasn't- They weren't supposed to- You slammed your fists against the floor and clenched your eyes shut. 

"Now's not the time!" You shouted to yourself, more tears falling against your will. 

You hated this, hated how weak you could be at times. Everyone thought that just because you were a girl, you couldn't do certain things as good as men. 

It had always been like this, especially when you were the second in command of your father's dojo. And that damn traitor hated you most. And it seemed as though time was repeating itself again with Shredder.

His last words had also struck a cord in you. You brought a hand up to the scarred side of your face, feeling the fabric that covered it. You pulled it up further, feeling self-conscious. 

Of all the things he could of said, did it have to be that? Did he have to unknowingly hit a sore spot like that? You gave a growl as your nose began to run. You hated this. 

You hated everything right now except your father and your bluegill. Why on Earth does the nose have to run when you begin to cry?! In what way is it necessary?! You didn't even want to cry! 

You pulled down the mask, not wanting to get snot all over it and headed to the bathroom. Of all the ignorant, unnecessary things to happen to you today! Ugh! 

Oh well, you needed to disinfect and wrap up your wounds anyway. What you really needed to do, though, was stop letting all these things build up inside you. 

The last thing you wanted was for anyone, especially Shredder, to see you cry. No, you wouldn't give him the pleasure. You refused. Your eyes shone with intense emotion. You were going back to Earth, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD Can you tell that I'm not good with coming up with insults? Because I'm not.


	4. Friend! ...Maybe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you return to Earth, have to waste the money you got a few days prior buying new appliances since they went haywire, meet a girl named Katy, and are ordered to go to Niagara Falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about just abandoning dialogue from the series and stuff and doing my own little thing, but I'm not sure. :/ What do you guys think? For one, the dialogue is super cheesy and a bit hard to add in my own parts at times. I don't want to alter a bunch of things, but I also don't want a silent mc (main character) when all this stuff is going down. And second, I don't want to go by episode by episode. I don't really plan on doing that anyway. I'm kind of just skipping around here, but the episodes in the second season ARE based around Shredder, minus episode 13/18 based on how you count them. XD Besides, there's like, 198 episodes? I think? I know the last one is called "Divide and Conquer." I also don't want to go into season 10 territory. However, if I do things at my own pace, it's probably not going to have a lot of fight scenes because I'm not good at making up that kind of stuff myself. It'll mostly be bickering and the perils the reader faces. Basically things like taxes and dealing with how incompetent her co-workers and boss is. Kind of like this chapter minus the actual dialogue and stuff at the beginning. So, what are your opinions? Any particular episodes you want me to do?

"Heck yeah!" Were your last words before you ran after Shredder and dived into the portal as well. 

Oh, the first thing you were gonna do was hug the ground! Then you were gonna race to your apartment and check on Topaz! 

"Oof!" You grunted as you fell on something hard...Wait, it just moved. 

You raised up, opening your eyes. Grey and muscular? You looked up, eyes widening in horror and embarrassment. 

"Uh-" You shuffled backwards and stood to your feet, coughing.

That didn't just happen. Nope. You'd take this one to the grave. 

"See, what did I tell you?" A strange voice spoke. 

Shredder moaned, rubbing his head. 

"Where am I?"

"I got a better question. Like how much money you got in that stupid costume of yours." A dark skinned dude asked, his lanky friend beside him. 

You looked around. Where were you exactly? How far to your apartment from here? You were half tempted to just walk away and let Shredder deal with these two idiots until one of them spoke. 

"Hey lady, fork over your money." You raised an eyebrow at him, ready to speak when-

"Of course, I'm in the big apple." Shredder said, standing. "Foot soldiers, Bebop, Rocksteady, destroys these fools!" 

"That old trick? Forget it, pal, it won't work."

"Foot soldiers, did you not hear my command?"

"Uh, hate to break it to you, but-" You started. 

"Now just hand over your dough."

How rude!

"I'll just have to handle this myself." Shredder then back flipped onto the tree behind him. 

You backed up, watching as he sliced a fairly large branch with just his fist. 

"Shit." You said, watching as it fell and nearly hit the guys below. 

They fell to the ground as Shredder jumped down from the tree. 

"Now," He began, fist meeting his palm in a manner that clearly stated he wasn't above beating the shit out of them, "What were you saying about money?"

"We were saying, 'If you don't have any money, here! Take ours!'" They tossed all the money from their pockets and fled.

"Y-y-y-yeah! And uh,- Have a nice day!" The other shouted as he ran. 

"Nice job, but seriously, if you're not gonna take that money, I am."

\--------------------------------------

You stretched out on the couch, letting out a pleased sigh. Now this was the life. Topaz was fed and her tank was clean, your favorite TV show was on, and there hadn't been a call from Shredder or Krang yet. All you had to worry about was your usual work. It had been about three days and you were enjoying the freedom while you had it. 

Sadly, it didn't last long. Your electronics had gone wild for some reason and you had to blow that money you got when you had first come back to Earth. Sigh. There goes that new dress you were hoping to save up for. 

\---------------------------------------

"Men are awful, you know what I'm saying?"

"Yep." You spoke, sipping your water. 

Hey, water was cheap. All you had to do was bring a cup and get some from the sink. It was your break anyway. 

"I mean, I'm out for what? An hour? I come back home and find him in bed with another girl. How awful is that?"

"Very awful. Almost as bad as when you trust a guy, give him your virginity, and then he literally stabs you in the back with a knife with intentions to kill and says, 'Sorry, babe, I work for the enemy.'" She cringes. 

"You got stabbed?" 

You nodded, humming as you got another sip of water.

"Wanna see the scar?"

"Ew. Is it cool looking?" She says, looking a little excited. 

You can't help but grin. Lifting your shirt, you show her the scar on your side where the knife had gone almost all the way through. It was a pain getting it to heal. 

"Sweetheart, we need to get a drink sometime. We've both been through some shit. We need to start a Men Hater club or somethin'. Or at least get a drink together. At a bar, not in a cafe."

"I wouldn't be opposed."

"Then it's official! We can get to know each other better this Saturday! We'll both be off work then! Where do you wanna meet?"

"How about in front of this cafe. That'd be the easiest, right?"

"Oh! And then we can pick a bar, great! It'll be, like, totally tubular!" You had to resist the urge to cringe. 

Man, existing before your time had to be the worst. You weren't used to all this. Not to mention you weren't even sure if this was the same timeline. As far as you knew, there was no existence of alien brains, four mutant turtles and a rat. There was no evidence to support their existence. But then again, you didn't exactly go around asking.

No one said anything and you weren't even aware of their existence until now. Perhaps asking this woman what was wrong was a mistake. Now you had someone who seemed intent to befriend you and Lord knows you haven't had a friend since... Well, they don't exist anymore. 

You weren't sure whether to count backwards from your time or consider the time you'd been here how long ago you'd had a friend. Not to mention how dangerous this could be. People weren't supposed to know about who you worked for. It could ruin your rep. Especially if your boss found out. 

Your two jobs should never meet, otherwise you might lose the one that supplies you money. Eh, if nothing else, you could always sell your Dimension X tech. For the right price, you'd sell just about anything. Topaz and a few valuables were staying with you no matter what, though. You weren't going to sell your fish unless you absolutely had to. 

And if someone paid you well enough, you weren't exactly against turning your back on Krang. However, you absolutely despised Shredder; therefore you'd never work for that guy. He may have the money, but his personality was shit. No amount of money was worth putting up with taking orders from him. Whoops. Got off topic. Fucking Shredder. You hated him so much.

Anyway, Katy looked down and you asked her what was wrong. She got you to get yourself a drink and the two of you began talking. Friendships blossom so easily sometimes, especially over a topic you both could relate to. You just hoped she wouldn't find out that you worked for an alien and worked with a metal faced jerkface and two mutants. Not to mention the fact you were fighting against five mutants. 

Any normal person would scream and run away from aliens and mutants, and by extension, probably whoever worked with them as well. Basically, there was a 99.9% chance she'd run away screaming once she found out. You weren't exactly keen on making relations if they were to be broken in the future. 

However, you did need someone to talk to other than Topaz. Bluegills can't exactly hold up conversation. Sure, they were nice for when you needed to rant or when you weren't expecting a response, but otherwise... You needed a friend. Even if all the odds were against you, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. 

\-----------------------------------

The call came on a Thursday. You groaned. Oh well, the peace was nice while it lasted. Covering the lower half of your face, you answered the commdevice. 

"______, meet Shredder Hydroelectric Station at Niagara Falls. The time for our invasion has come. It seems as though Shredder is too incompetent to do it himself. I'm taking things from here and I want you to help him gather the power to bring the Technodrome back to Earth."

"'Kay. I'll head there in about a minute or two. Let me get ready."

You put on your usual ninja outfit which usually consisted of bandages under a tank top with a long sleeve shirt over it. You had leggings under a pair of somewhat baggy pants. Your mask covered the lower half of your face and your neck. Your pouches for kunais and ninja stars were around your legs. Your shoes and fingerless gloves were made special.

The boots concealed your footsteps and the gloves had a material on the underside that helped you grip weapons better. You also had a belt for your daggers and main sword. The last thing you did before leaving the house was tie your hair in a ponytail to make sure it wouldn't get in your way in a fight. 

Everything you wore while doing ninja stuff was black or dark grey. Can't exactly sneak up on people in the night wearing neon, now can ya?

"Welp. Time to see who fucks it up this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :/ I'm not super pleased with this, but oh well. Here's the fourth chapter.


	5. More Trouble Than It's Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go out to drink with Katy and wake up with a major hangover. Then shit hits the fan after Bebop and Rocksteady decide to try and hide the fact they messed up one of Shredder's microchips for whatever doomsday device he'd been working on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the angst in this chapter. ^^; Reader gets a bit of character development. I'll also be adding a few more tags for this chapter.

Krang was angry, but then again, when was he not? The whole Niagara Falls thing lead to complete disaster. Now, instead of the Technodrome being stuck in Dimension X, it was now right back where it was before, except even deeper.

 

It was currently at the core of the Earth and it was super fricken hot down there. You hated it, but where else were you going to find entertainment? Certainly not in a soap opera.

 

John and Marsha wasn't exactly your thing and you'd read just about every interesting book you could get your hands on so far. Maybe you could rummage through rooms in the Technodrome until you found something of interest.

 

It wasn't like anyone had told you to stay out of any of them yet. Maybe you could find something to get under Shredder's skin with. Wouldn't that be fun? Any and all thoughts of messing with Shredder faded away as you saw Katy approaching.

 

She was all dressed up, but you decided to go for something a bit more casual. You weren't really looking for a man, and your self-confidence levels were lower than the Technodrome when it came to anything but your skills as a ninja.

 

The happy grin on her face as she spotted you made a old, but familiar emotion build up in your throat. You hadn't felt like this since you were back with your two best friends in your father's dojo.

 

It was an emotion that made you happy, yet sad at the same time. Familiar, yet different. You wanted to sigh, but you held it in. Depression sucked, and that's why you and Katy were going to drown your sorrows in alcohol.

 

Not the best decision, but you never said you were a responsible adult.

 

"Hey, girl! How's it been?"

 

"Eh, I've been better."

 

"I know what you mean. I kicked him out and he comes to my door begging. Pathetic." You smile under your mask at how sassily she turns her head to the side and holds it high. "Why, I've never met a worse scumbag!"

 

"Which bar are we going to?" You asked, your smile even present in your question.

 

"Well, I've only ever been to three and only one of them had good pina coladas, though I do like me a good beer from time to time."

 

"I'm more familiar with sake, beer, wine, and brandy, but I'm willing to try anything if it'll get me so drunk I can't remember why I was sad."

 

"You and me both, sweetheart. I know exactly where we're going tonight." She puts an arm around you in a comforting gesture and begins to lead you away.

 

You tense at the motion and have to force yourself to relax.

 

"So tell me, where are you from?" She asks.

 

"Kyoto, Japan."

 

"Really?! You're Japanese?!"

 

"Sort of? I was born in Japan, but my mother wasn't Japanese."

 

"That is so cool! I've always lived here in New York. So what's it like over there?" You sweat nervously as you try to imagine what it was like in your youth and not what you mostly remember it as.

 

"W-well, it's legit the capitol, so it's not much different than here. Well, minus the skyscrapers. The houses are quaint, only a two to three stories high. I've been in New York for a couple of years, so I don't remember everything. Just the Japanese red pine and cherry blossom trees of my father's back garden and the koi in his pond." You hope and pray that Kyoto is kinda what you remember it as and not totally different.

 

"That sounds a lot better than living here. I've always wanted a garden. I grew up in an apartment with three siblings and all I could ever have were house plants."

 

"Really? What kind?"

 

"Orchids and heartleaf philodendron are my favorite, but I'll try my hand at raising whatever I can get." You were pretty much clueless when it came to plants, but you nodded anyway. "Do you have any hobbies?"

 

"I like to cook and read." Things continued on like this on your way to the bar.

 

You find Katy has dragged you off to a bar filled with neon lights. The two of you take a seat at the bar and you order your drinks. Needless to say, the two of you get totally and utterly smashed.

 

At some point, a catchy song comes on. Katy squeals, shaking you as she deafens you.

 

"Ahhh! This is my song, girl!" Instead of mourning over your loss of hearing, you start tearing up.

 

"It's so beautiful." You sniffled.

 

"Come on, let's goooo!" She says, grabbing you by the arm and dragging you from your stool.

 

"Noooo! My cocktail!" You mourn, grabbing onto the side of the bar. 

 

The rest of the night is a blur of lights and bodies as Katy drags you onto the dance floor, giggling and saying that, 'You can always go back to it after.' You never knew if you get to finish your blue curacao.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

When you wake up, you find yourself on the couch hosting a nasty hangover. You knew this would happen. Why do you do this to yourself?

 

"Past me is an idiot." You mutter through the pain, a hand on your head as you drown in a blur of colors and self-loathing.

 

After you sober up enough to go make yourself some chamomile tea to go back to sleep, you find drunken you had taken your shoes off and put them in the sink. At least you'd made it home.

 

You could have passed out in a ditch somewhere. Your coat was in the floor by the door, and your keys were in the fridge.

 

"Past me is an idiot." You repeat as you get your keys out of the fridge and set them on the kitchen table.

 

Well, try to. They miss the table completely and fall in the floor. You mutter a curse under your breath as you turn and begin getting everything ready.

 

You manage to make your tea and burn your hand once while doing so. Finally, you drink it and collapse on the bed. You dream of being chased by mutated creatures.

 

All fangs and gaping mouths, ugly deformed faces with bulking forms. Some have four legs, some have six. Extra heads, extra sets of teeth.

 

Pursued by the abominations, you find yourself nearly running into the spray of acid that gets shot at you by T.A.A.B. employees.

 

Instead, you have enough time to dodge, two of the creatures getting sprayed in your place. They howl in agony as their flesh is stripped from their bones and even the bones begin to melt.

 

You watch on in horror, frozen in place.

 

"Look out!" A comrade shouts as they tackle you to the side.

 

They suddenly cry out in agony as they're attacked by the remaining creatures.

 

"Miyoko!"

 

About that time you jolt awake. You quickly look around the room in a panicked state before realizing where you are.

 

'It's okay, ______. It's alright, you're fine. You're fine,...' You try to reassure yourself.

 

You feel tears gather in the corners of you eyes and you can't help but hug yourself and begin to sob. This isn't even your time. You shouldn't be here. You should have went down fighting like most of your comrades.

 

Instead, you were sent here. For what purpose? Why? Why only you? You don't belong here, you don't deserve this kind of freedom. You felt heavy. You wanted to just lie on the floor and fade out of existence.

 

You drink to forget, but always remember. This was your punishment, a curse for being the only survivor of your war torn world. And it wasn't even your fault you were sent back in time.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

"Being a human sucks, Topaz. You just keep being your fishy self because it's a lot better, believe me." You say as you sprinkle fish food into her tank.

 

She swam up immediately, swallowing the flakes eagerly. You smile at her and watch as she finishes eating before swimming around in her tank and through the fake rock formation.

 

She swims over to stare at you a moment. You cave and sprinkle a tad more food in there for her before closing the container and putting it away for the next feeding time.

 

With that done, you go and check on your pizza rolls. Not the most healthy food to have for breakfast, but you'd live. Besides, you were too depressed and lazy to make much else.

 

You grabbed a clean plate out of the cabinet and set it on the table, waiting for the pizza rolls to brown on the top. With your plate of food in hand, you headed to the living room to flick on the TV.

 

About midway through the day, you got bored of moping and decided to head outside. So, pulling on a decent outfit and your mask, you stepped out of your apartment and locked the door behind you.

 

You got some stares as you walked down the street, but you were used to it by now. They stared whether you had your mask down or up. Still, you'd rather have it on than not.

 

Self-consciousness begins to bite at you and you tug your mask up further. Just because it was normal didn't mean you were any less bothered by it, however. You were still working on trying to ignore it.

 

No matter how hard you tried to look away and ignore all their stares, you could still feel their gazes on you. It made your face burn and the back of your neck tingle.

 

Maybe when you got vacation time, you could go somewhere with no people for a while. You felt a soft breeze pass through the loud, crowded streets and followed the direction it was blowing in.

 

I mean, why the hell not? It's not like you really had a destination in mind. You felt out of place here. Maybe the reason people stared was because they could feel it too? Was this how Krang felt?

 

Did the Turtles and Hamato Yoshi feel this way? What was it like to be trapped in the sewers and not able to leave without a disguise? Hmm...

 

Your eyes flickered over to a child and mother as you moved over to offer them more space. The mother held tightly to the child's wrist to make sure they didn't wonder off. You felt hollow inside at the sight.

 

You were alone here. Involuntarily, you wrapped your arms around your waist and lowered your head. No family, no friends except Katy. And you couldn't confide in her.

 

If she didn't think you were crazy, she'd think you were weird. You worked for an alien brain bent on world domination for Pete's sake!

 

You were starting to hyperventilate, you needed to find a place away from this crowd. As you tried to steady your breathing, you searched the area for a suitable hiding spot.

 

Seeing none, you turned off into the nearest alley. You came to a stop as a cat darted out from behind a trashcan with a meow and hissed at you as it scampered away, fur all puffed up.

 

You watched it disappear and looked around. With the coast clear, you scaled up one of the buildings and took a look around the roof. Yeah, here was good.

 

Walking closer to the center, you sighed and took a seat before laying back to stare up at the sky.

 

'You were fine. It was okay. You'd be alright. Easy.' You thought as you pulled down your mask and took a breath of air.

 

As you lay there, watching white clouds pass overhead, you could only think one thing. Life sucked.

  
  
\------------------------------------

 

"Got any fives?"

 

"Nope."

 

"Go fish."

 

"Alright." You said, drawing a card.

 

You had asked Bebop and Rocksteady if they wanted to play poker. The response you'd gotten was, 'Ooh ooh! I love that game!... Wait, how do you play?' So you had facepalmed and settled on go fish instead.

 

It was simple and you probably didn't have enough time to explain poker before Krang or Shredder came in to borrow the two, and possibly even you as well. Maybe someday you could actually teach it to them.

 

They probably wouldn't be as much of a challenge, but it was always worth a shot. You weren't going to brag, but you'd been pretty good back before self-conscious issues happened to you.

 

Now you couldn't play poker unless you took off your mask. It would be unfair to play with it on seeing as you could cheat this way.

 

It's not that you couldn't kick people's asses for their comments if you went to a casino or something, it was that you'd rather them not throw more prejudiced words your way. You got enough of that as is.

 

The sound of the automatic door opening nearly had you either tossing your cards in the air or flinging one of them like a ninja star at the intruder. Instead, you tossed up a calm facade.

 

The only indicator that you'd even contemplated one of those two movements was the twitch of your hand. Well, you'd been right about one thing. You started gathering up your cards, unamused.

 

Wonder what tin face wanted now. He looked pissed, more so than usual.

 

"Bebop, Rocksteady! Mind explaining to me why one of my microchips are missing and you thought it a good idea to use another as its replacement?" You saw the both of them flinch, their heads dipping and their ears dropping.

 

"Uh oh," Rocksteady said, turning to Bebop, "I told ya the boss would be mad."

 

"Just shut up and make a break for it!" Bebop said, tossing his cards as he shot up to run.

 

Shredder growled, chasing after them. You were more concerned with gathering up the rest of your cards. Still, you couldn't deny this was rather interesting.

 

Tucking the last few cards into the box, you sat back to watch the show.

 

"Do you know how long it took me to make that chip?! And how important it was?!"

 

"We're sorry, boss!"

 

"Yeah, it won't happen again!"

 

"That's what you said the last time!"

 

"We didn't mean it, honest!"

 

"It was just an accident!"

 

"It'll be 'just an accident' when I-" About that time, Rocksteady ducked under the table you'd been playing cards on.

 

You back flipped out of your seat, grabbing the chair and holding it over you with the back end of it in front of your face in a shield.

 

Shredder wasted no time in lifting the table above his head and glaring down at a cowering Rocksteady. If Shredder started swinging that table in his fury, you did not want to be on the receiving end of it.

 

Especially since you didn't really do anything to deserve getting beat with a table. All you did was take note of where you found that stash of sake last Tuesday.

 

Now, if any of that went missing, then you'd probably deserve getting a beat down. And you were right, Shredder did start swinging it. You let out an 'eep!'

 

Tossing the chair aside in favor of getting out of dodge, you found yourself hiding behind a nearby console.

 

Unfortunately, in your haste to get away, the chair smacked Shredder just before he knocked Rocksteady for a loop with the table. Shredder gave a shout as he was knocked sideways.

 

The table fell with him and smashed upon impact with the floor.

 

"Momma!" Bebop shouted, running out of the room with Rocksteady not far behind.

 

"Hey, wait for me!"

 

"You two idiots are gonna pay for this!" Shredder shook his fist at them from his place on the floor as they ran out the door.

 

You cringed, ducking even further behind the console and hoping to the high Heavens that Shredder wasn't aware you threw that chair.

 

You heard him growl out in anger and a loud smash had you lowering yourself to the ground out of fear.

 

"You,..." You heard him growl, "Get out from behind that console!"

 

You could only mutter a, 'oh shit,' before Shredder gave another growl and lunged at you from over the console.

 

"Eep!" You shouted as you rolled to the side and darted to the other end of the room.

 

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice you throw that chair at me so they could get away?!"

 

"What?!" You shout, confused.

 

You have to duck a second after as he throws a remaining piece of the chair at you. It must have been what that noise was earlier.

 

"I know you have a soft spot for them!"

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." You ducked to the side as he swiped at you. "I may not like you very much, but me hitting you with the chair was a complete accident. I just didn't want to get hit with that table you were gonna swing."

 

"Don't you lie to me!"

 

"Excuse you?" You glared at him. "If I was going to strike you with a chair and mean it, you'd better believe I'd hit you full force and not hide. I'm no coward like you are!" You dodged a punch tossed your way and retaliated with a kick to the chest.

 

He grunted and skidded back a bit. You saw fire flash in his eyes at the insult.

 

"Coward?! You hid moments ago and you're calling _me_ a coward?!" You punched at him, but he dodged your swings and knocked you to the side a bit.

 

"Heck yeah, I am!" You caught yourself and ducked under him as he threw a kick your way.

 

"I'll show you a coward!"

 

"Yeah? Go right ahead!" You landed a few blows on his back before he turned and caught your fist.

 

He threw a punch at you with his free hand. You dodged to the side and grabbed his arm from underneath, avoiding the spikes. You were _not_ getting impaled again.

 

You used his grip on your fist to your advantage as you jumped up and kicked him in the chest to knock him down.

 

With the both of you on the ground and you on top, you started fighting his armor off so you'd have a fair chance.

 

You got a shoulder guard and one of his arm guards off and tossed far to the side before he flipped on top when he couldn't shove you off. You took this chance to fight off his other shoulder guard.

 

He struggled to get you to let go of him and went to punch you when you refused to. Had you not flinched and put the shoulder guard in front of your face like a shield, you may have ended up with a black eye.

 

The both of you started at the voice from the doorway.

 

"And just what are you two doing?!" Your eyes darted up to see Krang there.

 

The both of you became very aware of the situation you were in. Your face flushed and the two of you struggled to keep this from turning into something it wasn't. At one point, you heard Shredder say, "She started it!"

 

You paused to glare at him, taking a hand off the shoulder guard and using it to shove him off. You tossed the shoulder guard aside, placing both hands on your hips and glaring down at him.

 

" _I_ started it?!"

 

"Yes, you started it! You threw that chair at me so those two morons could get away!"

 

"I did _not_. I told you that it was an accident!"

 

" _Sure_ it was." You growled and went to lunge and start choking him, but Krang stomping closer towards the two of you had you flinching and turning to him.

 

"Enough! Cease this squabbling at once! I don't care whose fault it was. You two cause almost as much trouble as Bebop and Rocksteady! I'm sending you two on a mission together, and if you mess it up, I'll have _both_ of your heads!" You were horrified!

 

"But-" You started.

 

"No buts!"

 

"Krang,-" Shredder started, obviously as horrified as you.

 

"Hush!" You and Shredder turned to look at each other, wide-eyed stares turning into glares.

 

"This is _your_ fault." You both say at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my knowledge, Krang and Shredder don't work on weekends in the 1987 version. I'm going to use that to my advantage and add more than all episode stuff because let's face it, my lazy ass doesn't want to sit there and type out each and every episode. Which also begs the question: Where do you guys want this to take place? Like, I've been fretting over where to place this. What season and episode should I start on? XD You guys can help me decide since I don't think I can do all this myself. Thoughts and ideas are much appreciated, btw.


End file.
